


Jemma's favourite place

by MarvelFangirl58



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelFangirl58/pseuds/MarvelFangirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The six times Jemma Simmons visits her favourite place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jemma's favourite place

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I don't own any of the Marvel characters.

"How much further Joey?"   
"Just a little bit Jemma, then you can open your eyes" Joe Simmons looked down at his five year old sister. He was eighteen years old and was leaving for college in a few days. He decided he wanted to leave Jemma something to remember him by while he was away. After she had gone to bed last night he walked into the forest beside their house and straight to the huge oak tree Jemma loved so much. They went there almost every weekend and any time he wasn't away. It was their place nobody else knew about not even their mother knew. Last night he attached a swing to one of the branches and he couldn't wait for Jemma to see her surprise.   
"Ok Jemma we're here. Ou can open your eyes"  
Jemma's eyes opened to see she was standing beside their tree. She looked around trying to spot anything different about it. Suddenly she saw a rope attached to a branch she followed the rope with hr eyes and saw that it was part of a swing.   
"Joey, This is the best surprise ever" Jemma tiny little voice exclaimed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" she said jumping into his arms.   
"Well are we going to try it out?"   
Jemma ran over and pulled herself up onto the swing. "Will you push me?"   
He walked over and began to push her on her new toy.   
After they ate the picnic they brought and played on the swing some more they walked back to the house.   
"Joey today was great. Can we go back tomorrow?" Jemma looked up at her brother, eyes bright and excited.   
"Of course we can munchkin" 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jemma looked up as her mother entered her bedroom.   
"Jemma honey there is a letter for you"   
She sat up and took the letter from her mothers outstretched hand. She looked down at the white envelope wondering who it was from. Her eyes went wide as she realised it was from the university she had applied to. She slowly opened the envelope, hands shaking as she did so. Her eyes scanned the letter.   
"I got in" she whispered in astonishment.   
"What? Honey, if you didn't get in it's ok you can get in to many other places"   
"No mum, I got in" she said "I'm going to uni, I have to tell Joey about this. I will be back"   
Jemma ran out of her room and down the stairs. Grabbing her coat she ran out of the house and into the forest. She made her way to their tree and sat on the swing he made her only eleven years ago.   
" Hey Joe, I know it's been so long since I have talked to you but mum told me it was unhealthy for me to continue this. I know she is worried that I'm not able to let go. But, It's only been a few years and I miss you so much"  
Her brother had died in a plane crash on the way home for the Easter holidays.   
"Anyway, the reason I'm here is because I got in. I can't believe it. I know what you would say 'Jemma your so bright never doubt yourself' and I know I shouldn't but I'm only sixteen and I'm going to university"   
"Well I better get back to mum before she sends out a search party". 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first time she brought Leo home with her she didn't show him their tree. She didn't know what he would think if he saw her talking to her brother as if he was still there.   
However, after they had become full Agents of a secret agency named SHIELD. She knew she would have go tell her brother and Leo wouldn't leave her side. She didn't mind it was about time he was brought to her favourite place in the world.   
"Mum, Fitz and I are going to go on a walk" Jemma called out to her mother.   
"To the tree" She asked her daughter looking down at her hands in her lap.   
"Yes to the tree. We'll be back before dinner"  
Jemma dragged Leo out of the house and the began the short journey to the tree.   
"Jemma are you ok?" Leo was worried she seemed to get more and more nervous as she got deeper into the forest.   
"I'm fine. I just......there is something I have never told you and I think it's about time. Your my best friend and best friend shouldn't keep things from each other"   
Fitz looked at her realising that this was really hard for her.   
"Simmons, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" He didn't want her to feel like she needed to share whatever this was.   
"No Fitz I need to" She took a big breath in and started to explain the story of her brother.  
"When I was eleven he died in a plane crash" Tears started to cascade down her cheeks " I didn't know how to deal with such a loss at the time. He was my world when he was at home we did everything together. So after the funeral I found myself here. I found it easy to express my feelings as if he was still here"  
She stopped walking as a huge oak tree came into their line of sight.   
"Joey, I brought my best friend along this time. I also have some news......I'm an agent of SHIELD, isn't that so cool me an agent. Can you believe it because I still can't. Fitz is going to be an agent as well he's my partner"   
She turned to look at Fitz and he smiled at her still in shock over the last ten minutes. Simmons had a brother that she never told him about. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two years after Fitz found out about Simmons' brother they went back to the tree only to find the swing had broken apart due to rot and the bad weather over the years. Simmons cried in Fitz's arms when she saw it was gone.   
That night just as her brother had done all those years ago Fitz snuck out of the house, after Jemma fell asleep. Toolbox in hand, he made his way to the tree.  
He woke up the next morning to Jemma sitting on his bed watching him.  
"Fitz....emmmm......why aren't you in your pyjamas?" Jemma blushed and looked down realising that she had been caught watching him sleep. He was just so adorable with his bed hair and his wrinkled clothes.   
"I was up last night making a surprise for you" Fitz grinned up at her. He would do anything in the whole world just to see her smile. " I will go have a shower and get dressed. After breakfast I will show you it"   
Jemma jumped up going down stairs to make breakfast for everyone. 

After breakfast Fitz put a blindfold over Jemma's eyes and brought her to the tree with a newly made swing. He pulled the blindfold off of Jemma and stepped back to see her reaction. There were tears in her eyes and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad.   
"I made it so that it would withstand and weather" he was beginning to feel nervous as Jemma still hadn't said a word. "Simmons are you ok?" He said concern taking over as he took a step towards her.   
"Oh Fitz this is the best surprise ever. Thank you" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.   
Fitz loved these moments when she was so close to him. He closed his eyes cherishing the moment as he knew he would have to let go soon.   
Jemma pulled back slightly looking into his eyes. She stood on her toes and was about to place a kiss on his cheek when he moved his face slightly the kiss landing on the side of his mouth.   
They both jumped back blush creeping up their faces.   
"Sorry I..........I didn't mean to......emm.......I didn't mean to move" Fitz said not knowing where to look.   
Jemma looked at him deciding it was now or never to act on those not so platonic feelings she was having for her best friend and partner. She took a step closer placing her hands on either side of his head. She pulled him in closing the gap between their faces and placed a kiss on his lips. Jemma was about to pull away when Fitz's brain caught up with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer and deepened the kiss. They don't know how long they stood there exploring the new development in their relationship. Soon they both pulled away at the same time, as if in an unspoken agreement, and made their way back to the house hand in hand. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had been together two years and four months when Fitz walked into Coulson's office and asked for a week off.   
"Is there any particular reason you want this time off Fitz?" Coulson asked knowingly.   
"Well, actually sir yes there is" Fitz nervously replied "I was thinking it was time to ask Jemma a very important question"   
"Can't say no to that, I hope you have something special planed"   
"Oh yes sir, Of course I do" Fitz had everything planed exactly the way he thinks Simmons would like it. He was nearly at the door when Coulson spoke up "Oh and Fitz, Congratulations"   
Fitz grinned as he ran down to the lab to tell Simmons they had next week off

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fitz was so nervous, he had tried on four different outfits before deciding on the right one. He wanted today to go perfect. He went downstairs to get the picnic basket ready and to check for the thousand time that he had the ring in his pocket.   
Simmons came down the stairs in a beautiful summer dress and Fitz couldn't help but stare.   
"Simmons you look beautiful" He gushed.   
"Thanks Fitz, you don't look to bad yourself" she walked over and kissed him. "So, what's the plan for today?"  
"I was thinking just a picnic at the tree and then see where it goes from there"  
He picked up the basket and linked his arm through hers. They walked to the tree discussing a paper on quantum physics.   
When they got there Fitz opened the basket and lay the blanket on the ground. He took out everything they needed leaving the champagne for after.   
They ate everything and were lying under the tree in comfortable silence.   
"Do you remember when we came here nearly two and a half years ago" Fitz said breaking the silence and turning to look at her.   
"Yes of course I do Fitz. How could I forget" She replied smiling at him.   
He smiled back at her "Ever since that day I have loved you so much, I still can't believe you picked me out of all the people you could have had"   
She sat up now looking at how serious his face had gotten "Leo it's ok I love you nobody else"   
"I know that Jemma and that is why I asked Coulson for some time off. I wanted to ask you a question" He put his hand in his pocket taking out the ring he had been carrying around for weeks for this moment.   
Jemma looked shocked as he got down on one knee.   
"Jemma Simmons will you marry me?"  
"I can't believe you even have to ask. Of course I will marry you" she jumped into his arms making him fall over. They were both laughing with happiness as their lips met.   
"I love you Jemma Simmons, soon to be FitzSimmons"   
"I love you too Leo Fitz/ FitzSimmons"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next time they had time off it was Simmons who had requested it.   
Just like he had with Fitz Coulson asked the question "Is there any particular reason you want this time off?" He said just as knowingly as he had asked Fitz not so long ago.   
The young couple had been married for three months now.   
"Actually sir yes there is. However, I would rather Leo to hear the news first if you don't mind" Jemma replied.   
"Well I supposed hushed congratulations are in order"   
"Thank you sir" Jemma blushed as she hurried down to tell Leo that they had a week off. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just as Fitz had not so long ago Simmons packed a picnic and brought Fitz to the tree.   
"So it seems that we only ever get time to come here when something needs to be said" Fitz's hypothesised as they lay under the tree bellies full.   
Jemma sat up and looked at him. She gestured for him to sit up to and he obliged.   
"Jemma are you ok?"   
"Well Leo I suppose now is probably the best time to tell you. After my most resent physical I got some results back that you should probably hear about"   
Fitz immediately sat up straighter fully focusing on what she had said.   
"Jemma are you sick?" Fitz worried.   
"No Leo....."  
"Cause if you are I will stand by you know matter what" Fitz said talking over her.   
"No Leo.....I......"  
"We're FitzSimmons we stick together no matter what"  
"LEO!" Jemma shouted trying to get him to listen. "It's ok I'm not sick. It's good news actually"  
Fitz let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God, I don't know what I would have done with out you. So what did the results say then?"   
"Well Leo our little family is about to get a little bit bigger" She said. It took a few seconds for her words to sink in. She could see the realisation hit. A huge grin appeared on his face as he grabbed her into a huge hug. He jumped away when he realised he was crushing her.   
"Well you know what this means" she looked at him in confusion "I am definitely not letting you go into the field now"  
"Ugh Fitz, you have just been looking for a excuse"   
He grinned pulling up her top to kiss her stomach "and I think I just found one"


End file.
